Par contre, vos gosses vont adorer
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Univers légèrement alternatif. Hill Valley, le 21 octobre 2015, Marty Sr rumine la rancoeur de son licenciement, sort prendre l'air et... rencontre son double de 1985 ! Le continuum espace-temps va-t-il exploser ? Défi d'écriture (vocabulaire et style) avec POV du vieux Marty.


_«_ _J'entrevois deux possibilités : primo, se trouver nez à nez avec elle-même plus vieille de 30 ans la traumatiserait et elle tomberait dans les pommes ; secundo, cette rencontre créerait un paradoxe temporel dont l'issue engendrerait une réaction en chaîne qui pourrait déchirer le tissu même du continuum espace-temps, provoquant la destruction totale de l'Univers._ _»_

Emmet Brown – Retour vers le futur 2

* * *

 **PAR CONTRE, VOS GOSSES VONT ADORER**

.

 _Hill Valley (Californie), le 21 octobre 2015_

Hilldale était déjà à dix minutes de marche derrière lui.  
Bouillant d'une colère rentrée et sourde que la nervosité de sa foulée n'atténuait pas, Marty avait quitté son pavillon de banlieue en marmonnant une vague excuse, incapable de rester chez lui une minute de plus… Filant devant les maisonnettes à l'implantation rectiligne et monotone rencognées au bout de jardins millimétrés, il desserra son hideuse double cravate jaune à motif rayonnant, avant de l'arracher d'un geste sec pour la fourrer dans la poche de sa veste en tergal trop épaulée.

 _Vous êtes viré._ Sa mère n'avait pas mis deux minutes avant de faire irruption dans le salon un fax à la main, en lui demandant ce qui se passait. De sa voix suraigüe et chevrotante, elle lui avait demandé ce que ça signifiait, comme s'il pouvait y avoir la moindre ambiguïté… Il lui avait servi son rictus le plus pusillanime et prétexté que c'était un petit malentendu et une blague pas drôle de Needles. _Vous êtes viré_. La moindre télécopieuse de la maison crachait la nouvelle à tout va… S'il restait une seconde de plus dans cet environnement surchargé, beige et bruyant, il allait casser quelque chose. Il lui fallait vraiment un break.

 _Vous êtes viré._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Jennifer quand elle rentrerait ?  
Il avait honte de s'être laissé embobiner par les combines véreuses de cette face de lémurien ahuri qu'était Needles. Sans surprise, ce dernier était allé voir Fujitsu, leur patron, et l'avait accusé de tous ses petits trafics dès que ça avait mal tourné… Il n'imaginait même pas l'humiliation que ce serait d'aller implorer sa pitié demain à la première heure. Il avait encore dans les oreilles leur visioconférence où il s'était fait hurler dessus et licencier aussi sec…

Et dire qu'il avait dépensé une vraie fortune pour lui offrir un sabre traditionnel pour son anniversaire ! A la minute, il songeait à une utilisation bien plus verticale de l'objet où il aurait pu se le carrer avec son bon souvenir. Et pendant qu'il y était aussi, à préparer un petit dîner de fugu réhydraté aux champignons des bois – genre amanite tue-mouches – relevé d'une délicate sauce fines herbes et ciguë pour ce salopard de Needles. Comme quoi, tout n'était pas à jeter dans les bouquins de SF de son père… En matière de harcèlement subi, Georges McFly avait une grosse expérience exorcisée dans l'écriture…

Repoussant ses illusoires projets de vengeance qu'il savait bien ne jamais mettre à exécution, Marty arriva en ville trempé, massant sa main douloureuse comme toujours par temps humide. Il lui restait au moins cinq minutes avant qu'il arrête de pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse – fiabilité moderne des prévisions météo oblige. Sur le parking du Pin Solitaire, il vit que Red le clochard n'avait pas quitté son banc et se réfugia dans le centre commercial avec un regard de pitié.

.

Histoire de passer pour un client potentiel, il s'approcha du rayon high-tech, attiré par les téléviseurs qui diffusaient un concert de rock. Mhh. Solo de guitare de Marc Knopfler… Ses mains tremblaient aujourd'hui mais pour une autre raison. Maintes fois, il avait ressassé ses rêves brisés de carrière musicale, à cause d'un stupide accident de voiture. Il avait toujours sa guitare bleue à la maison, mais il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas aussi bien de la vendre pour payer des vacances à sa famille. Un collectionneur grec –ils n'étaient donc pas tous endettés – l'avait accablé de compliments dithyrambiques sur son état de conservation. Propolis ? Vangelis ? Un nom comme ça. Il s'en fichait de toute façon, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un trapéziste volant moldave que c'était pareil…

Navigant au hasard dans le dédale des écrans plasma géants, son regard fut soudain happé par un gros titre sur une chaîne d'information et reportages : _« Du plutonium à l'origine de la fusillade de Hill Valley »_. L'air de rien et un petit sourire aux lèvres, il monta le son en douce d'un effleurement sur le côté de l'écran. Apparemment c'était une rétrospective « spécial patrimoine » sponsorisée par les Amis des Monuments de Hill Valley… Avec une fascination qu'il ne jugeait pas très saine, Marty tendit l'oreille pour capter le commentaire.

 _« … a trente ans. La Californie a-t-elle failli sombrer dans la terreur ? Hill Valley, charmante petite bourgade de Californie, se réveillait sous le choc après une violente fusillade sur le parking d'un centre commercial où un scientifique controversé, le Pr Brown, avait été pris à parti par des terroristes de la filière libyenne, cherchant à s'emparer d'un stock de plutonium. Reportage »._

Avec un peu d'émotion, il vit apparaître le visage du Maire Goldie Wilson, interviewé pour l'occasion dans une vidéo d'archive.

 _« Selon les informations communiquées par la police et le FBI, tout laisse supposer un deal qui aurait mal tourné entre un scientifique et une cellule terroriste lybienne préparant un attentat sur le sol américain. Le Pr Brown est resté vague sur les raisons de sa présence sur le parking de la Promenade du Pin à une heure aussi tardive, en se contentant d'évoquer une expérience scientifique, dont je peux confirmer qu'elle n'a reçu aucune autorisation expresse de la ville, surtout avec l'utilisation de plutonium ! »_

La voix off reprenait après l'intervention du maire, pendant que diverses photos montraient le camion des terroristes et les armes russes récupérées par les forces de police :

 _Un témoin oculaire a décrit une fusillade brève et intense, suivie d'une course poursuite en voiture. Selon ses dires, l'une d'elles aurait « disparu dans un grand flash lumineux » en ne laissant que le camion détruit des terroristes, retrouvé sur place au matin. D'autres témoins affirment avoir vu le Pr Brown se relever sans une égratignure. Le FBI promet des arrestations très rapidement pour faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire… »._

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître une photo de son père et lui, à côté de la jaquette de son premier roman de l'époque, le quadragénaire coupa le son, avant de gagner rapidement la sortie du centre commercial de peur d'être reconnu.

.

Dehors et comme prévu, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et il se retrouva alors à errer devant le square de l'hôtel de ville, à présent baigné d'un radieux soleil, au son du bourdonnement du séchage automatique des vêtements des passants. Et c'est ainsi qu'il repéra son fils tout tremblant, devant le Holomax et semblant terrorisé par l'affiche des _Dents de la Mer 19_ et son requin holographique 3D... Ah, c'était pas une flèche son Marty Jr ! Et tâcher de les élever, sa sœur et lui, n'avait rien d'une sinécure ! L'écho de l'insulte favorite de Strickland lui revenait insidieusement en mémoire. _Vous n'êtes qu'un tocard, McFly !_ C'était dur à dire, mais si ça se trouvait, c'était bien le proviseur qui avait toujours été le plus clairvoyant sur toute sa famille… Un vrai miracle qu'avec ses fréquentations, Junior n'ait pas déjà fini en prison, vu leurs antécédents familiaux !…

En soupirant, il le vit pénétrer dans le Café 80 juste en face, suivi sans tarder par ses prétendus « copains » qui étaient en train de le molester rudement. Il soupesait l'opportunité d'intervenir et puis, le choc le saisit quand contre toute attente, il le vit feinter et riposter avec agilité… Pendant cinq longues secondes, il dut s'avouer rempli d'une certaine fierté en le voyant s'esquiver souplement, emprunter un skate et surfer hardiment sur l'esplanade aquatique devant la mairie, quoique sa technique fût hésitante…

Et alors là _boom_! L'évidence du déjà vu le frappa d'un coup ! Ces événements trentenaires impossibles à effacer de sa mémoire, il les voyait aujourd'hui depuis une autre perspective. Quel jour était-on déjà ? Le 21 octobre 2015… Oh, on y était ! Ce jeune homme dans les vêtements de son fils, c'était lui, le Marty McFly de 1985 !

Figé sur place et le cœur battant, il contemplait celui qu'il avait été, en baskets, blouson gris et orange trop grand et casquette irisée, repensant malgré lui au paradoxe temporel et à Jennifer que le Doc avait « neutralisée » pour l'éviter. Un picotis inquiétant au bout de ses doigts le força à sortir la main de sa poche, pour vérifier si elle n'était pas en train de s'effacer. Mais il eut beau la scruter attentivement, il ne lui trouva rien d'anormal…

Relevant la tête pour savoir où était passé son « lui jeune », il constata que ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux en lui adressant un léger signe de tête. Ok, il était définitivement repéré et reconnu ! Et d'après ses souvenirs, le paradoxe, c'était pas le pied ! Il sourit spontanément pourtant, se contentant d'indiquer d'un coup de menton des fillettes en trottinette qui passaient tout près. Devant la devanture vitrée de la tour de l'horloge, deux voitures de police ovoïdes au gyrophare obèse et toutes sirènes hurlantes, éjectaient déjà les forces nécessaires à l'arrestation du gang de Griff si habilement manœuvré par ses soins, et sous les murmures des curieux qui s'attroupaient autour d'eux.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que le jeune Marty avec le hoverboard sous le bras, marche droit sur lui en contournant la pièce d'eau, pour venir lui parler après avoir rendu leur jouet aux petites !...

— Je crois que j'irai pas en prison aujourd'hui, « p'pa » ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire content plus appuyé qui pétillait d'intelligence et d'amusement.

— Excellente initiative… « fils » !

Ils restèrent à se dévisager une toute petite minute, sans trop oser rien dire, à la fois embarrassés et curieux de constater de part et d'autre, à la fois ce qu'ils étaient devenus et ce qu'ils avaient été. Marty était persuadé qu'avec ses rides plus larges que le Grand Canyon et son costume maronnasse, il avait forcément l'air de ce qu'il appelait plus jeune « un vieux con ». Mais son « lui jeune » pas trop rancunier sautilla impatiemment sur place, en chuchotant d'un ton complice :

— Bon ben, faut que j'y aille… Doc m'attend.

— Je sais bien, répondit Senior avec nostalgie et un hochement de tête approbateur. Mais hey…? Je peux me permettre un dernier conseil ?

— Bien sûr !

— Tu sais, c'est pas si grave si les gens te traitent de mauviette, commença prudemment Marty en se disant qu'il se mettait furieusement à ressembler à son ancêtre Seamus sur ce coup.

De très ouverte, la physionomie du jeune Marty se rembrunit aussitôt et il regarda sa version âgée en fronçant les sourcils, en proie à une manifeste incompréhension.

— C'est parce que je ne me suis _pas laissé faire_ que Griff est dans une voiture de police à cette minute !… objecta-t-il.

Le plus âgé opina avec un geste apaisant des deux mains levées.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que quand on te traite de _mauviette_ , tu vois rouge et c'est presque toujours toi qui en fais les frais. Crois-moi, à ce petit jeu, tu peux perdre très gros.

— Hé là, attention ! T'as rien le droit de me dire, je crois… se méfia son double en plissant les yeux suspicieusement, comme pour le mettre à l'épreuve sur les leçons temporelles de Doc.

— J'ai rien besoin de te dire. Tu vas comprendre tout seul…

Marty Sr leva sa main droite et fit bouger ses doigts raides et crispés avec la plus grande difficulté. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il était sévèrement handicapé... Puis il lui adressa un nouveau sourire entendu et transforma son geste en petit salut de la main pour le quitter.

.

Il avait déjà rebroussé chemin sur une dizaine de mètres, quand il se retourna soudain, piqué au vif, car il venait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. _Ah ! Trop tard !_ Laissant garée la DeLorean devant la devanture verte de la boutique d'antiquités, Doc et lui avaient quitté les lieux en abandonnant dans une poubelle à l'angle, le fameux et terrible… Almanach des sports !

Il remonta la rue bordant l'esplanade, mais plus il se rapprochait, mieux il distinguait la silhouette familière d'un Biff embusqué, chenu et courbé sur son horrible cane à pommeau, qui fouillait déjà dans ladite poubelle pour s'y approprier les résultats sportifs. Inutile de l'appeler, le vieux Biff était notoirement sourd comme un pot. Par contre, il était plus vif que prévu car il venait d'ouvrir la porte de la DeLorean et de s'y engouffrer !

Marty arriva juste à temps pour contempler d'un œil dépité, la voiture aux reflets argentés ranger ses pneus horizontalement et s'élever dans les airs avant de s'éloigner discrètement… C'était une chose de s'être toujours douté du déroulement de ces événements précis, mais c'était différent d'y assister totalement impuissant !…

.

Il s'appuya contre le mur de briques rouges de la ruelle perpendiculaire. La simple idée de se savoir là en double le ravissait plus que prévu, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ! Un employé qui sortait des cartons pour les jeter, le salua machinalement avant de vérifier une seconde fois, le sourcil froncé :

— Hey, mais ce ne serait pas à votre fils que j'ai vendu un magazine à l'instant ?

— Ça se pourrait…

L'homme qui l'examinait était encore jeune mais il portait un invraisemblable teeshirt d'une entreprise de nettoyage, Arpanet [1]. Les cheveux clairs, il était affublé de grosses lunettes épaisses mais Marty voulait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention précisément à lui. Et pourtant, Dieu savait si le _Blast from the Past_ avait changé son destin ! Il s'en voulut un peu de sa négligence et ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il accepta un semblant de conversation avec moins de mauvaise grâce que d'habitude, surtout quand l'autre lui demanda avec un sourire finaud :

— Vous seriez pas le fils de l'écrivain Georges McFly ?

Son expression embarrassée dut le trahir car le vendeur commença à arborer un sourire démesuré.

— Je le savais ! exulta-t-il en se jetant sur sa main pour la serrer. Je suis un de ses plus grands fans ! C'est vraiment un grand honneur de tomber sur vous, M. McFly ! La façon dont il a envisagé la technologie il y a des années de ça était si novatrice! Où est-il allé chercher tout ça ? Je ne vois guère que William Gibson qui puisse rivaliser avec son… Oh pardon, je vous ennuie à jacasser. Tout le monde doit faire ça, j'imagine… Je m'appelle Larry Page [2], mais vous pouvez m'appeler Goggle [3]. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour la famille de M. McFly…

Marty secoua sa tête décolorée et dérida son front avec un petit sourire. Oui, on se demandait bien où Georges avait puisé son inspiration notamment sur Dark Vador.

— Vous avez déjà fait bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez, je vous assure, refusa-t-il poliment.

— Mais si, j'insiste ! Il n'y a pas quelque chose que vous aimeriez que je vous déniche ? J'ai un vrai don pour ça et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je travaille ici. Les collectionneurs apprécient que je puisse tout leur retrouver en un rien de temps car j'ai tout un réseau de contacts à travers tout le pays… d'anciens camarades d'université avec lesquels on a bricolé un système de communication privé.

— Et bien… j'y penserai, répondit évasivement Marty pendant que le jeune homme lui tendait une carte de visite.

Sur le petit morceau de carton, s'étalait en caractères fantaisie l'étrange affirmation : _« Google est ton ami, recherches en tous genres »_ , suivie des coordonnées habituelles, que le plus âgé empocha avec un petit coin de sourire.

— Oui, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser, il y a une faute à « goggle »… L'imprimeur s'est trompé, mais comme j'en ai commandé deux cent, on a laissé comme ça. Je finis par m'y habituer, s'esclaffa-t-il légèrement.

— A la bonne heure ! fit Marty pour prendre congé le plus poliment possible. Pour le moment, j'ai un besoin urgent d'un nouveau job dans le tertiaire. Vos compétences ne vont pas jusqu'à trouver du travail aux gens, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec intérêt et sans dédain aucun, se frottant la mâchoire d'un index pensif.

— Faut voir ! Pour le fils de Georges McFly, je veux bien essayer !… Je pourrais mettre quelques amis sur le coup. Mais d'ores et déjà, je vous demanderais bien si un job dans les nouvelles technologies vous tenterait ? Pour ça, il faudrait bien sûr que vous soyez assez ouvert à la nouveauté, à l'inconnu et peut-être un peu visionnaire…

— Mhh, vous voulez savoir si j'ai hérité ça de mon père ?

— Un peu… admit l'autre. Alors ? Le futur, ça vous évoque quoi, M. McFly ?

Marty allait répondre mais il fut momentanément interrompu par le retour de la DeLorean empruntée par le vieux Biff. Ce dernier en sortit bouche bée, en le toisant d'un air à la fois rogue et paniqué, qu'il choisit d'ignorer délibérément. Après tout, d'autres versions de lui s'occupaient déjà du problème…

Puis avec son meilleur sourire vainqueur retrouvé, il se retourna et tendit la main à son nouvel ami pour sceller leur accord.

— Ah Larry ! Le futur ? Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais, si je pouvais, croyez bien que j'en serais déjà revenu deux fois dans la journée !

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

[1] Le réseau Arpanet est l'ancêtre d'internet.

[2] L'un des fondateurs de… Google, dans notre réalité alternative.

[3] En anglais, goggles signifie lunettes.

.

* * *

Cet OS participe au DÉFI D'ÉCRITURE de juin 2016, lancé sur le site Fanfictions .fr dont l'objectif double était de placer 12 mots ou expressions de vocabulaire imposé ainsi qu'un extrait de type journalistique. Le défi de vocabulaire était : _lémurien, sabre, amanite tue-mouche, il pleut comme vache qui pisse, dithyrambique, propolis, trapéziste, requin, sinécure, excellente initiative, Google est ton ami, tertiaire._


End file.
